The Lost Fairy
by mariariebelle
Summary: They welcomed a strange girl as the newest member of the Fairy Tail guild who could lead them to victory in Grand Magic Games, However, it was more than just winning, they have a war to fight in order to protect their new member and the humanity. *OCxCanon*
1. Chapter 1: Head Under Water

_**Author's Note:**_

 _This story, The Lost Fairy, is an OCxCanon Fairy Tail fanfic. It's my first time writing so, I would really appreciate your support and reviews._

 _Also, it will be told in first person point-of-view (original character) and third person point-of-view (narrator) alternately._

 _I do not own Fairy Tail. Please enjoy reading!_

 **01**

 **Head Under Water**

My body was floating deep in the middle of the sea. I could feel the coldness as the water kiss my skin, waving my hair and letting it flow freely. My temperature was one with the water's. My body was floating deep in the middle of the sea with no signs of life, not even a faint heartbeat… _nothing_. I could feel my body move along the waves, accompanying me in this eternal sleep.

The sea was peaceful, they say. Yes, it was peaceful… _too peaceful_.

Counting days was the only thing that kept me conscious, at least, partly. But having your head underwater for so long will make you lose count. Days and nights do not differ with each other if the sunlight does not reach you. I forgot how many days have passed, how many sleepful nights. Who knows? It could have been a year or a decade or a century. I already forgot the feeling of the grass touching my barefoot, the sound of the wind on my ears, the beauty of the sunrise and sunset, the faces of the people… the life itself.

I already forgot what it was like to be alive.

If I ever wake up, I will come home. I will see you soon, Mother, Father. We will be happy like we all wished. Please, wait for me to come home.

I will come home. Soon.

The first time I opened my eyes after who-knows-how-long, the sun blinded me. It was too bright for my eyes that was so used in darkness. It took me long for my eyes to adjust with the brightness of the world above the seas. My eyes lingered. I watched the fallen leaves be carried by the wind; the birds flutter their wings on top of those tree branches; the flowers sway as if seducing the butterflies to come to their way.

I felt tears racing down my cheeks. I never thought I could see the world again. I thought I would just forget all of it.

I closed my eyes as I let the sun's warmth embrace my cold skin. I could hear the whistles of the wind and the animals nearby. I could feel my hair dancing with the wind. I could feel it… _life_.

I'm alive.

A smile shaped on my lips. I concentrated. I used to do this effortlessly but not now, not after having my time stopped for who-knows-how-long. I could see it in my mind－black shiny fur, pointed ears, sharp teeth and claws, shiny black eyes.

It looked at me straight in my eyes. It was like staring at the ocean, deep and cold. It grunted. _Long time no_ see, I thought. Then, I felt a familiar quivering sensation under my skin as my body changed slowly. Soon enough, I was a large black wolf running around and feeling the air brush against my face.

Time to go home.


	2. Chapter 2: Back Home

**_Author's Note:_**

 _Hi, I would really appreciate it if you would leave reviews so that I could improve. Thank you for reading and supporting The Lost Fairy. It is my first story so, just by having readers means so much to me._

 _I do not own Fairy Tail. I hope you would enjoy reading!_

 **02**

 **Back Home**

It was just another day for the people of the kingdom of Fiore. Another day to do their daily routine. Unknown to them, to anyone, mages and humans alike, a strange girl was hiding in the shadows, traveling in the kingdom without being noticed, taking different forms.

She was the large black wolf running in the forest that a hunter failed to capture, the black serpent swimming in the rivers and lakes that scared the people who were fishing, and she was the black bird with shiny feather flying in the sky that children thought as a morning shooting star.

She was enjoying the freedom.

She was alive.

Soon, she reached the southern coast of the country. Noticing that this part was away from the center of the town of Magnolia, she decided to walk in the woods in her human form and taking her time looking at the plants and flowers.

On the top of the small hill, she found a small tavern erected at the middle of the mountains and the woods. Her eyes shone like stars against the black sky.

Finally, she was _home_.

The Fairy Tail guild was noisy as ever. It was not like this when the main members and the third master disappeared seven years ago. Seven years was a big gap both for those who disappeared and those who remained. Time was stolen from them.

The Fairy Tail guild was noisy as ever, very much alive. Just like how Fairy Tail should be.

In the bar counter, Cana was having the crisis of her life. Mirajane just told her that there's no beer available. "Come on, Mira! My throat is already dry!" A vein was now visible in Cana's forehead that could burst any minute if she couldn't have anything to drink. She has been demanding for a beer for the past hour but Mirajane could only give nothing to her.

"We're still paying off the debt the guild had for the past years so the budget for liquors was cut off." The white-haired barmaid mage explained to the pissed off woman in front of her. Seriously, Mirajane being so calm when Cana was about to lose it was only worsening the beer-loving mage's irritation.

"It's still early and I'm almost sober. Come on, Mira!" Cana whined, harshly wiping her face with her hands.

"I'm afraid I can't help you with your beer problem, Cana. Why don't you go to the bars in the town? If you could enter at least one of them, that is." Cana received a gentle smile from Mirajane.

Cana rolled her eyes, "Tch!" _It was idiotic to ban me just because I can't be drunk_ , she retorted in her head.

Team Natsu were, as always, the life of the party with Natsu and Gray bickering over the smallest thing while calling each other "slanted-eyes" and "stripping pervert" (and Juvia has hearts in her eyes while watching her Gray-sama behind the pillar).

Lucy sighed then smiled at the scene. Everyone was used to them fighting that it was more normal than them sitting side by side. She was sure everyone missed this scenario. After all, these loudmouths were one of the reasons why the guild felt so much alive. She can't imagine how quiet the guild was for the seven years that they were gone.

Carla sighed as she sat on Wendy's lap. "Loud as ever. They never change."

"Aye! That's Natsu for you." Happy said in between munching his fish.

"Well, they haven't fight for seven years. I guess we should just let them be." Lucy said and Carla, again, sighed in defeat.

Erza smiled.

Everyone was doing their thing, chatting, having fun when they suddenly felt an unfamiliar sensation. Something was stirring up inside them－fear, happiness, sadness, grief, anger, all of the emotions were crashing against one another making them dizzy and slightly nauseous.

Everyone in the guild froze as random memories started to play in their minds like a movie, together with it were the strong waves of emotions. It was like reliving the memories. They were fully aware that it was happening on their mind but their mind currently couldn't differentiate the memories to the present, slipping them away from the reality and absorbing them in their own memories that it seemed like they time-traveled.

Natsu saw the happy moments he had with Igneel. The first time they met, the time that the fire dragon taught him magic, the moment he received his scarf. He also saw the first time he saw Happy as an egg and the moment it hatched.

Sad memories came crashing in just like how the waves erased the footprints on the shore. He relived how we woke up and realized that his father disappeared. He felt the sting just like how he felt it the first time when Mirajane and Elfman returned from their mission without Lisanna.

Then, another wave of memories－meeting Lucy for the first time, barging in Lucy's apartment, their missions, Lucy's smiles and tears. And lastly, the image of Acnologia, Fairy Tail members holding hands in a circle, and coming back after seven years of disappearance.

Memories played like a song playlist in a shuffle, triggering emotions. It was the same for each and every one of them.

Lucy felt the regret of founding her father's death after coming back in Magnolia, the grief she felt when her mother died, the comfort and camaraderie she felt in the guild, Natsu saving her as well as barging in her apartment, seeing her Edolas counterpart, their last moment in Tenrou Island, and seeing the guild members again after seven years.

Erza's memories consisted of mostly Jellal, the Fairy Tail members, and some battles of worthy opponents. Gray's was mostly about Ur, Fairy Tail, and Juvia. Wendy's was about Grandine, her time in Caitshelter, arriving in Fairy Tail, Edolas' Jellal, and her time with the guild members.

It was a roller coaster ride minus the roller coaster itself. The memories and emotions just came rushing in, randomly. The memories shifted from one to another so fast that their mind couldn't catch up.

It stopped as suddenly as it came.

They snapped back into reality. "W-what was that?" Lucy asked, confused. She still couldn't grasp it. And she was not the only one. Most of them were still shocked, especially that it was a magic that not everyone can perform. Not to mention, the scale of affecting each and everyone in the guild.

"It wasn't memory manipulation like Mest's. It just pulled up our memories forcing us to feel strong emotions." Erza said. There was no harm done to anyone but it definitely shocked everyone. Who wouldn't? They suddenly recalled everything from happy to painful memories. Someone just trespassed to their minds but what was the caster's purpose of doing it?

Erza was actually impressed. If what just happened was to continue, soon enough, this guild will be a guild full of mages who lost their sanity one by one.

"But who did it? How come we didn't sense anyone?" Gray asked.

Natsu had picked up a scent, as well as Wendy and Gajeel. It was an unfamiliar scent, a scent that didn't belong to anyone in the guild. It was a strong smell of the seas. Judging by how strong the scent was, it was definitely coming inside the guild. "Someone's here." Natsu said.

Everyone's eyes were lingering around the guild… looking for someone who managed to conceal her magic and slipped inside a guild full of mages.

Right in front of the door, they saw a girl, with a familiar appearance, stood naked.

"That was erotic." Happy said looking around how the boys of the guild blushed at the sight.

"Your stripping habit is contagious." Natsu whispered to Gray's ear.

"I don't think that was the case but thank you, stripping habit of mine." Gray whispered back. Juvia was fuming as she immediately judged the strange girl as her love rival.

Erza looked closely at the girl. She looked familiar yet she was sure it was the first time she saw the girl in her life.

The strange girl's long black hair that reached her ankles were so shiny that she wasn't sure if it was natural or if it was damp. Her cold dark eyes reminded Erza of the feeling she had when she was in a lacrima, the familiar feeling of being suspended and frozen yet it was shining like a child's, it was excited and happy but not innocent.

The thought struck Erza. The girl looked like the Fairy Tail's first guild master, Mavis Vermillion. "Who are you?" Erza asked in her stern voice.

The girl ignored the red-haired mage's question but instead, smiled at them showing her perfectly lined and abnormally sharp teeth. "I'm home." She said with a tear falling down her cheeks.

A loud bang echoed inside the guild as the girl's body fainted to the floor. She was so excited in seeing the world that she forgot to eat. She also forgot that she haven't eaten anything since being put into an eternal-like sleep for who-knows-how-long.

"What would we do with her?" Lucy asked. Wendy rushed over to the girl to heal her with her magic.

"Let us keep her first and let us wait for our master's return to decide about this matter." Erza said and asked Mirajane to prepare food for the girl.

"Strange. Her body temperature is way lower than the normal temperature of the human body. There's no way she could be alive." What Wendy just said just intrigued everyone in the guild. Natsu walked towards to them and touched the girl's arm. "Cold!" He immediately pulled his hands the moment it touched the girl's skin.

Strange, indeed. Cold doesn't bother Natsu in usual scenarios. Being a fire mage, he was hot enough to walk in snow without clothes, rivaling Gray, an ice mage with a weird habit of stripping. But this isn't a normal scenario, at least no one in the guild considered it as one.

Erza's attention was caught by something she saw on the girl's nape. It was hiding behind her long hair. She pushed aside the girl's hair revealing the girl's bare back. Erza just realized that the girl wasn't as delicate as what her first impression was. She has toned muscles and light scars all over her body like she has fought many battles.

"Erza is becoming a pervert." Happy whispered. Erza ignored the idiot cat's remark. What was on the girl's nape was far more important. It was the Fairy Tail's guild mark.

"T-that was our mark." Wendy said. Yes, it was definitely the guild's mark but it wasn't really a mark like what anyone of them has.

"It was a scar." Erza stated. How could a person have a scar perfectly shaped like the guild's mark? Just… who was this girl?


	3. Chapter 3: Cursed Souls

**03**

 **Cursed Souls**

The universe has its natural laws in order to set things in balance. One of these natural laws is to never interfere with the flow of death and life, gods and humans alike. To defy these laws is punishable not by death but by a curse that you need to carry for the rest of your life. Two poor souls were cursed for doing something that nobody should ever do. One tried to revive his dead brother while the other saved her friend from death. They walked through the Earthland only to watch lives slowly die because of them. The more they value life, the more they kill it. Slowly, they were consumed by fear and sadness until they found hope and happiness in each other's eyes.

Being cursed, they cannot kill each other. They walked side by side and eventually fell in love. However, happy ending was never meant to be theirs. The moment I was conceived, my life was in danger. I was a miracle that shouldn't happen. An innocent soul who was not tainted by the curse, I was never safe with them. I cannot live. Mother knew these very well. Their only wish to build a happy family will never be fulfilled.

I woke up to the blinding light of the unfamiliar room. I watched the room, the unfamiliar faces spin around me. I tried to move but my muscles ached. Maybe, I pushed myself too hard. After not being able to use any magic for who-knows-how-long, my magic was uncontrollable like a wildfire being unleashed. My body was still adjusting to the life above water, being alive. I probably, no, surely used magic more than what my current state could handle. The fatigue, the hunger came to me at once.

I smelled something delicious then my stomach grumbled. "Here, we have prepared food for you." A white-haired girl said and helped me to sit up. She's beautiful but what really caught my eye was the short upward ponytail tying her bangs.

I sensed something within her… another soul.

My eyes were again caught by the rice porridge. I immediately ate it and asked for seconds. "Thank you." They just gave me their smiles. Strange. I do not know them yet I feel comfortable and at ease around them more than I ever did in Skyworld. "I apologize about what happened earlier. I really do not intend to that." I said referring about the pulling up their memories.

"It's okay. No harm was done. I was impressed, actually. I never encountered a mage who uses that kind of memory magic." The redhead in an armor said. "By the way, I'm Erza Scarlet but Erza is fine and she's Mirajane Strauss. Mira for short."

"I'm－" I was about to introduce myself when the door opened and revealed a short elderly man. "Erza, Mira, can I have a minute with her?" He said.

"Yes, Master." Erza said. The girls smiled at me before leaving the room. The master sat on the chair beside my bed. There was a moment of silence. He just looked at me like carefully examining me. "What's your name, child?" He asked me.

"M-magnilde, sir. Magnilde Vermilion." He smiled at me like a visitor he was expecting to see. "So, the first master does really have a child, huh." He whispered. First master? Does he mean my mother? I remember talking about it in my memories.

"Earlier when we came back, we found the guild in commotion. There was a naked girl lying on the floor, motionless. Then, the first master talked to me in private and told me everything."

"She's here? But I didn't sense her."

"She was too shy to see you. She said she does not know what to say."

"Can I meet her? Please?"

Master left the room for a minute and came back with a young girl－no, that was my mother. I cannot be wrong. She looked like just how I see her in my memories. "I'll leave you two to talk." Then, he left.

We just looked like at each other, not minding the silence in the air. I was too lost for words. Finally, I have met her even if she was just a thought projection. I couldn't be any happier.

"I… d-don't know what to say." She broke the silence. "I'm sorry, my child." The way she was fidgeting, I could see that she has so many things to say.

"For what?"

"For giving you away. Trust me, I just don't have a choice." She started to sob. I got off the bed and hugged her.

"What matter the most is that I'm alive, Mother." She looked up to meet my eyes as I was slightly taller than her. She smiled. It was a gentle smile that mothers do.

"You've grown so well." I smiled back. "Let's go to the guild hall. I'll introduce you to them." I blocked the door.

"Can we talk for a little longer?" She looked at me in the eyes.

"I would love to." We sat on the bed and make ourselves comfortable. There's one thing I'm curious about.

"Can you tell me more about you and father?" Aside from those happy memories of them implanted on my mind, I do not have anything more.

"When I learned I was cursed for saving Yuri from being dragonified, I lost a part of myself. I watched lives around me slowly die. It was frustrating. It was like wanting a flower to blossom but only to watch it wither at your presence. I was afraid that everyone I treasured and loved will die because of me. I tried to starve myself to death but failed thanks to the curse. I thought that if I can't die then I will just isolate myself. Away from life. When I met Zeref, who has the same curse as mine, I felt ease when we realized that we cannot harm each other. The fear that once consumed me was gone when I'm with him. Then one day, I woke up with this feeling of wanting to be with him. We're both cursed so, why not stick together." She ran her fingers on my hair and started to braid it.

"However, you cannot cure curse with another curse. We both wanted to build a family but we know it was impossible. A curse isn't genetic. There was no assurance that our children would be immune to the curse. But a miracle happened, one night. It was before Zeref went away for his month-long work on the western continent. I won't lie, my pregnancy to you was torture. The curse was contradicting itself. It was trying to kill you yet it was trying to protect you because you were still part of my body. I was in the woods, alone in agony. Then, two strange men approached me. They offered me to save you in exchange of my life. I was desperate that time to be freed from the pain and to keep you alive. I immediately agreed. I still remembered how they pull you out of my body." I raised my eyebrow. I let my imagination ran but all that I came up with involves a lot of blood.

"The first man put his hand on my belly. I remembered closing my eyes, preparing myself for the pain but there was no pain, nothing at all. The next thing I saw was a shining orb on his hand. I felt something from it and I just knew that the orb was you. Then, I realized that these two men in front of me were gods because no one, even the most powerful mage, can do what they did. Still desperate, I begged them to raise you." She finished braiding my hair then she reached for my hand and rub the back of it.

"You're father was a loving and caring man unlike what others believed him to be as the dark and evil mage. I really have this impression that he would be a great father and a husband. But that was all the more reason I had to keep you a secret. I was afraid that when he learned the reason of my death, he would try to revive me like how he did to his brother. I don't want that. Curse doesn't bring happiness, it only brings pain. We were pained enough and after all, you cannot cure curse with another curse… never." She smiled with tears threatening to fall down anytime.

The knock on the door signaled the end of our mother-daughter conversation. The current master peeked. "I hate to interrupt your talk but I was really wondering if Magnilde has any place to return to?" I shook my head. I've never had a place of my own. I lived my entire life in Skyworld and it was my first time to be in Earthland as Ama* always forbid me to come here. (* means father)

"Since you already said this was your home, I shall welcome you to Fairy Tail. So, come on, I'll introduce you to those brats."


	4. Chapter 4: New Member

**04**

 **New Member**

"Everyone, we have a new member!" Master Makarov's voice thundered inside the guild. Having a new member is indeed a call for a party. Everyone cheered. They already had a clue who was it－the strange girl earlier. "Introduce yourself to these brats, child." He instructed the girl. The girl who was naked earlier now dons a simple white dress under an ankle-length black robe.

"Good day, I'm Magnilde. Magnilde Vermilion." She smiled a bit. Her surname rang a bell on everyone. "Vermilion? Like the first master's?" Erza asked and Magnilde just nodded. It makes sense to Erza how Magnilde looked a lot like their first master but what was their relationship? She can't be the first master's daughter, can she?

"She's my daughter!" The child-like first master, who appeared out of nowhere, gleefully declared. Everyone's jaws dropped. Their first master had a child? It never occurred to them this kind of possibility after all, they all see their first master as a child due to her appearance. "How mean! Despite my appearance, I was on my mid-twenties when I had her." Tears threatened to fall down from her eyes. She could tell that they don't believe her. She doesn't blame them, her appearance could really fool everyone.

Everyone panicked. Whether ghosts do cry or not, no one wants to see their first master cry. Also, nobody wants to see a child cry. "The resemblance is uncanny. Like mother like daughter. Right?" Erza said which everyone quickly agreed with. This calmed Mavis. There's nothing she would really want to hear other than her daughter looked just like her. Her maternal side was oozing with happiness. Finally, their first guild master smiled. Everyone sighed in relief.

Magnilde had her guild insignia on her nape just where her scar was. Now, her Fairy Tail-shaped scar was not just scar but also her guild mark. "Welcome to the strongest guild in Fiore!" Natsu roared, expecting a cheer from everyone but it was the opposite… the atmosphere gloomed.

"Technically, we're not anymore, Natsu." Jet said.

"After you disappeared seven years ago, many guilds rose to the top." Droy continued. Seven years was indeed a big gap. While they were in stasis for seven years, others kept moving. Others grew while they don't. Other guilds like Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus grew stronger while other small and new guilds took advantage of Fairy Tail's main members' absence to rise in power like how Twilight Ogre thought that having Fairy Tail in their debt would do them good.

"So, who's the strongest now?" Natsu asked with his arms crossed. Fairy tail not being the strongest like how it used to before was not music to his ears. Natsu realized that it must have been hard to the remaining members to remain loyal to the guild. Leaving a falling guild was much easier after all, yet they stayed. They waited for them to return. They didn't leave the guild behind.

"Sabertooth." Jet answered.

"When their master changed and recruited five powerful mages, Sabertooth became the strongest guild in Fiore." Droy continued while eating the last of his chips. Steam came from Natsu's nose. They need to reclaim their spot not just for the glory but also for their members who suffered while they were gone.

"We need to be the strongest again!" Natsu shouted which echoed throughout the guild.

"It's not that easy, Natsu. We need to make up for the seven years that we lost. Not to mention the debt the guild needs to pay off." Erza said. It was indeed a long way to go even if the main members had come back.

"Is there no other way?" Natsu whined. Just imagining how much jobs they need to take to make up for the seven years makes Natsu tired. Not to mention, not many jobs were posted on the guild's bulletin. The job requests for Fairy Tail keeps decreasing for the last seven years.

"There is." Romeo said.

"Ah! Now you think about it, it was almost its season, right?" Max nodded to what Warren said.

"No. There's must be another way. I don't recommend it!" Macao, the fourth guild master opposed.

"You're not the master anymore, Papa!" Romeo said. Romeo returned his attention to Natsu. "There's this competition which every guild in Fiore participates in. The Grand Magic Games. It determines the strongest guild in the country."

Natsu smiled. "So, we just need to win it right?" Romeo nodded.

"What was the Grand Magic Games all about?" Gray asked.

"Only five representatives from each guild could participate but other than that, I'm not sure what will be the events." Bisca answered.

"The events of the Grand Magic Games change every year. No one knows it until the games itself. One time, they had a sharpshooting event but I and Bisca were not participants." Alzack added.

"We were always in the last place for the past seven years." Wakaba said. How funny to think that the strongest guild in Fiore seven years ago could possibly be one of the weakest guilds in the country now.

"That's why I don't recommend it!" Macao said in such a sad voice. He was tried to be ridiculed. He would always be proud to be a Fairy Tail mage, everyone is but other people don't see Fairy Tail how it used to be. They don't care about the Fairy Tail seven years ago. They only care what Fairy Tail is today. He turned to Makarov, knowing how hard-headed these brats are, only the master could make them listen. "Master, tell them we're not participating."

Makarov was still analyzing the possibilities and chances. Now that the main members were back, their chances in winning should be high but seven years is seven years. A lot happened in the span of seven years. They were out of commission for the past seven years. They didn't grow like how they should be in terms of physicality and power.

"The winning guild gets 30,000,000 jewels." What Romeo said caught the attention of everyone, especially Makarov. That was a hell of money. With that, they can easily pay off the debt and have the Fairy Tail's first building back. It has been decided!

"We're going to win that Grand Magic Games!" Makarov declared. Everyone cheered.

"We will be the strongest guild again!" Natsu roared with some fire escaping from his mouth.

In the middle of cheering, Makarov pulled out a red book and handed it to Erza. "That's the guidebook of the Grand Magic Games. Read it." He instructed and the redhead mage immediately complied. Macao saw this and sighed.

"You've been planning to join Grand Magic Games all along." Macao said in defeat. Now that he thinks about it, this would exactly what Fairy Tail all about. No matter how many times you lose, you just need to stand back up and fight again.

Makarov grinned. "I met Yajima accidentally earlier and told me about it. He gave me the guidebook just in case we decided to join." Makarov said. It was not 'just in case' actually. Yajima gave the guidebook to Makarov because Fairy Tail would definitely join without a doubt.

"To win the Grand Magic Games, you, brats, must get stronger. So, for the next three months, you must undergo training and sparring session." Makarov instructed. Everyone liked the idea, who wouldn't? Nobody in Fairy tail would pass up the chance to fight and train. "Our five representatives will be picked based on how much you've improved in three months time. Also, you will all be sparring with Magnilde." Magnilde was shocked to hear her name.

"Me? But I'm just a newcomer." Magnilde said. She wasn't really opposed in the idea. In fact, it would really help her. Her magic was sort of uncontrollable due to her eternal-like sleep and her fighting skills would probably rusty now. This would be really good training for her. However, wouldn't it be a better idea to have them fight against one another?

"That's exactly my reason." Makarov grinned. These brats have known each other for years. They have seen each other's powers and skills. But in the Grand Magic Games, they will not fight each other, they work with each other. He has no doubt with his children's teamwork, they have been fighting alongside each other for years but they have to make up for the seven years they lost in just three months. They need to fight someone who they do not know what was her power nor her skills, someone new. This might be a good way for Magnilde to become more comfortable and familiar with the guild members. Also, he couldn't risk these brats to fight with each other. Who knows just how much of a mess they would make? He definitely would like the see the guild building whole. They would have nowhere to go if this building was burned or wrecked.

"Oh, that's cool. I'm really curious how powerful our first guild master's daughter is." Natsu smirked. "Hey, Magnilde. Fight me now."


	5. Chapter 5: Just Curious

A/N: I apologize for the slow update. 2nd semester of the school had started and I was juggling my studies, club responsibilities, and part-time jobs.

 **05**

 **Just Curious**

Natsu just challenged me to a fight. I would gladly accept it if not for Master Makarov rendering Natsu unconscious with one punch. "No fighting today, brat. Training starts next week. Prepare yourselves well." I saw the glint in the eyes of everyone. There were in it together. What a strange guild. I wonder, if I grew up here instead in Skyworld, would I be a totally different person?

"For now, let's celebrate the coming home of first master's daughter and our newest member!" The master screamed with so much energy while striking a weird pose. Amidst the cheers, Mirajane called the attention of the master. "We don't have any booze left, Master." The master just grinned. At the same time, the door opened and revealed a man with a lightning-like scar on his right eye. Behind him was a big barrel. "Hey, old man." He said in a deep voice and shot a glare to the master. Master just smiled and thanked him. "Yajima just gave us a barrel of booze as a welcome back gift to us. I guess, problem solved. Right, Mira?" Mirajane just chuckled.

With that everyone went on party mode. Mirajane explained to me how the guild works and briefly introduced the other members. I had to admit, though it was noisy, it was fun. I felt so welcomed, so comfortable. It felt so much of a home.

I felt an arm wrapped on my shoulder. I felt Cana squeeze me as she smiles at me. "This girl can handle her booze, huh." I'm not really a drinker though I have a high tolerance for alcohol. However, in Skyworld, I was probably one of the weakest drinkers there. Cana continued to fill my cup and hers as she continues to tell me random stories about the guild and the members. The story that she was most excited about was telling me about the sexual tensions between the guild members like Natsu and Lucy, Gray and Juvia. "Anyone could tell there's something going on between those brats but they still deny it." She finished her booze in a straight. She raised her cup with a wide smile like she just won a drinking contest. "Well, technically it's not denying if they're not aware, is it?"

Just like that, the party ended as suddenly as it started.

I initially planned on going to the forest, transform into my wolf form and sleep there as I don't have any house to begin with but sleeping here in the guild, together with these drunk people, wouldn't be such a bad idea. I don't really mind the snorings and sleep talking of these people who drunk themselves to sleep.

The next morning, I could hear them complain about how their head hurt. Some still couldn't keep their balance as they walk. Everyone smelled the same. The scent of booze can be smelled on each and every one of us. It was a rough morning for everyone except for Cana who looked like she just woke up from a good night's sleep.

A week went by easily. Bisca and Al were kind of in a week-long job and asked me to look out for their daughter, Asuka. I gladly accepted it. I must say that I and Asuka have great chemistry. She would scold Natsu for bothering me as he constantly challenged me for a fight. Asuka is such a cute child though she was too curious about my magic. Every now and then, she would ask me to do my magic in front of her.

"Come on, Magni! I'm just curious about your magic." And yes, she got me a nickname. Not that I'm against it. Well, if a cute child calls you in such a cute manner, I don't think anyone could resist.

"I don't think my magic is that interesting." I said and gave her a slice of pizza.

"It is interesting! I knew every guild member's magic. Since you're the newest member, I should also know yours." She pouted as she took a bite off of the pizza.

"You'll see it, eventually. Any moment now, our training for the Grand Magic Games will begin." Her eyes shone and smiled. Seriously, she's too cute plus that chubby cheeks of hers make it hard for me to resist pinching her cheeks.

"Hey, Magni. Am I annoying you?"

"No, why?"

"You know, Mama loves to tell me stories about the guild before I was born. When Master Makarov and the others disappeared, many left the guild but no one new joined. You are the first person to join the guild in seven years. That's why I'm so excited to know you."

"Then, how about this… You can ask me any question you had in mind about me then I'll answer it."

"Then, could you tell me anything about your life before you joined the guild?"

My life before the guild, huh? It was something I don't want to remember.

"So, I lived in a world called Skyworld. It was the home of countless gods and goddesses and to some creatures. Everything there was shiny. You could say it was a paradise." Asuka was so interested in my stories about the creatures in Skyworld. I gladly told her different stories, at least her focus was on the creatures and my on my life.

Skyworld, being an abode to powerful beings, it was far from being a paradise though it looked like one. It was all about power and authority. Just like other races, they view humans as an inferior race. An inferior race of servants, entertainers, and food source.

Humans in Skyworld always sacrifice things to gain the favor of the gods. Some dedicate their whole life to serve the gods, some became gladiators to entertain the gods, and anyone would do what they could to be in the good side of the gods.

As a demigod, I do not fit in both worlds. I'm not just a human, I'm a half-god. And both worlds couldn't accept me for who I am.

"We're back!" Team Natsu just came back from their job. I just hope that they didn't do too much damage than what was needed but seeing how gloomy Lucy was, I bet that half of the town was destroyed.

"Welcome back!" Mirajane greeted the fresh from jobs mages. Lucy slumped on the bar counter and continuously murmurs something about her rent. Around the same time, Bisca and Al came back. Asuka excitingly greeted them as she jumped to hug her father.

"Thank you for taking care for Asuka." Bisca said as she handed me a souvenir they got for me. I smiled. "Asuka is such a good girl. I had a good time with her."

"Hey, Magnilde! Fight me now!" Natsu roared. It wasn't a new scene. He would challenge me every time he sees me. I bet he wouldn't stop asking for a fight until I fight him,

Well, I guess, it's time to fight.

I followed Natsu outside the guild. When everyone noticed it, they all followed too.


	6. Chapter 6: Strange Girl

**06**

 **Strange Girl**

The wind was the only one who dared to make a noise. The tension was filling the air and everyone was quiet, waiting for either of the mages in front of them to make a move.

A fire was visible in Natsu's eyes. He had been waiting for this moment to fight the daughter of the first master. He had been bugging Magnilde for a week to fight him. And now that she's in front of him, he was so fired up.

Opposite to Natsu was Magnilde with none but coldness in her eyes. This wasn't her first fight. In fact, she has been in countless of fight that she couldn't feel anything anymore but she must admit that the fire in Natsu's eyes makes her excited. Natsu's eyes had been telling her that their fight wouldn't stop until one of them were beaten senseless.

Natsu, without hesitation, made the first move. The wind rushed against his face as he swooped in to punch Magnilde. He's fast, everyone thought the same. He was indeed fast but not fast enough to land the punch on Magnilde. The attack was easily dodged by Magnilde. Again, he went in for a punch then a kick, and a punch again. Magnilde could see that Natsu was skilled in hand-to-hand combat. She tried to read Natsu's move but failed. There was really no pattern of attacks in Natsu's mind. He just randomly threw attacks. A series of punches and kicks… Magnilde dodged all of it.

Natsu backed away for a bit. He took a breath of air and wiped the sweat on his forehead. Magnild had a good reflex to dodge his attacks. He smiled. At least, he got Magnilde on her defenses. The girl didn't even make a move to attack him.

Everyone noticed it, too. Magnilde hasn't attacked yet. Was it really because Natsu didn't give her the chance to attack or was it because she was trying to read Natsu's moves? Erza bet on the latter. Magnilde was being careful and calculative.

"You have a good defense there, Magnilde. But I wonder, what about your attacks? You can't win a fight just by being defensive." Natsu smirked.

"I agree." Natsu noticed the change in Magnilde's eyes. It was still cold but not like earlier, it was kind of cold that could send a shiver down to her opponent's spine.

She tensed her hand then her fingernails became sharper like claws. She did it so smoothly that it could be unnoticed by anyone but for someone who was watching the fight closely, Erza saw it clearly.

Magnilde lunged at Natsu and swung her hand. Natsu glided to his right, barely missing the attack... or not. A bleeding scratch was now on Natsu's chin. Magnilde jumped back to her original position. "Shit." Natsu cursed as he wiped the blood off of his chin. He was sure he evaded the attack in time yet it managed to damage him. He saw Magnilde smirked for a second, he was sure of it. "Tch." Magnilde was now getting to his nerves not because of her landing an attack on him but somehow, he could tell that Magnilde was playing on him.

Natsu inhaled for his next attack. "Roar of the Fire Dragon." The fire went dashing straight to the girl's direction. Magnilde was just standing still with her hand raised against the incoming fire. The viewers were anticipating Magnilde's move. Will she deflect it or will she counter it with her own magic? No one would take a dragon slayer's attack head-on unless they could counter it. Everyone stared with wide eyes as they just witnessed Natsu's flame got extinguished the moment it touched Magnilde's palm. Erza on the other hand somehow thanked that Magnilde stopped Natsu's attack because if she evaded it, the guild building would probably nothing but ashes now. This girl was more calculative than she appears to be. Makarov also sighed in relief. Natsu has always been a reckless one. He didn't really care about the damage he could do on his surroundings or more likely he didn't really think of the consequences of his actions. How could Magnilde stop a Dragon's roar? Is this the power of being the daughter of the first master?

I just recruited a troublesome brat, Makarov thought.

"I hate to clean other's mess so, why don't you try to calculate your attack?" Magnilde said. Erza and Mirajane noticed the sharpness hiding on Magnilde's sarcastic tone.

"What did you just say?" Natsu roared.

"Dragonslayers have an excellent sense of smell but not of hearing, huh," Everyone chuckled. "Too bad, I hate to repeat myself." Erza and Mirajane again noticed the sharpness hiding in her tone. Strange.

"She just basically told Natsu to use his brain, didn't she?" Gray whispered loud enough to be heard by the blonde mage beside him. "I think so, too." Lucy answered.

Magnilde landed a kick on Natsu's side. Another kick on his thigh. A punch on his face. And a knee kick on his stomach. She's fast, Everyone thought. Natsu fell down on his knees and spat out blood. "You are good in attacking but not in defending yourself, huh. You see, you can't win a fight just by attacking your opponent."

For some reasons, everyone felt the chill in the air. Strange, Magnilde's dark eyes just turned into scarlet.

Without waiting for Natsu to recover, she clasped Natsu's face in her hands and forced him to look at her straight in the eyes. Natsu froze at the reflection he saw on the girl's scarlet eyes. It was not his reflection. He saw the guild members bathing on their own blood, lifeless. Along with the pile of bodies of the mages was the lifeless body of his father, Igneel. His knees went weak. He never felt so hopeless like this before. He felt the fear all over his body.

He tried to regain his senses, constantly reminding himself that it was just an illusion.

Everyone wondered what happened. Natsu was on his knees, trembling. Suddenly, he shut his eyes closed and shook his head as if trying to get rid of whatever he was thinking. Then, they remembered that Magnilde had the ability to bring out memories and force the person to feel the emotions of the memories. Maybe that was happening.

Natsu opened his eyes and saw the reflection of himself on the scarlet eyes in front of him. Success, he thought. He felt a familiar feeling. Something was stirring up inside him just like the last time. Magnilde will bring out his memories again or so he thought. No memories came rushing in but the feeling was there and it was stronger than before. It made him anxious, nauseous, and tired.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon." Natsu just spat fire on Magnilde's face. She definitely felt the heat but it didn't do much damage on her. Natsu used this chance to escape from the girl's clutches. The feeling was still there but not as strong as before.

"I guess you're the type who likes to torture her opponents mentally and emotionally." Magnilde ignored the statement.

"Blood." She muttered. She plunged again to Natsu, swinging her arms left and right. She wanted to see more blood.

Natsu, still hasn't recovered from the emotional and mental damage Magnilde inflicted on him from the last attack, didn't have the chance to dodge the incoming attacks of Magnilde. He was now covered in bleeding scratches. Everyone saw how Magnilde licked the blood off of her hands. What a strange girl.

"I bet it tastes like iron." Gajeel commented.

"Of course, blood has iron content, dummy." Levy said.

"Of course I know that, idiot."

Natsu wiped the blood off of his lips. "You're annoying one, aren't you?" What Natsu said echoed on Magnilde's head. The line repeated itself in a familiar voice then she remembered something she hoped she had already forgotten during her eternal-like sleep. An image of a shining man, smiling on top of her.

Seeing how Magnilde stood still, Natsu took the chance to attack. He jumped and in mid-air, he launched the "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon." straight down to Magnilde. Magnilde was still not moving. Her memories jumbled on her head, remembering things she would rather forget. She screamed.

Suddenly, everyone felt the waves of magic coming from Magnilde and they had to dodge the deflected Natsu's iron fist attack. Magnilde fainted. Wendy immediately went to her aid. She was unscathed. No injuries at all and there's no need for her to restore Magnilde's magic.

"I guess that's the end of the match." Master Makarov declared. Natsu approached the motionless body of Magnilde. He won but he was disappointed that their fight ended earlier than he expected. Magnilde was a formidable opponent, he would like to fight her longer. Master Makarov instructed him to carry Magnilde back to the guild.

As Natsu was about to carry Magnilde, her magic burst out again. Master Makarov pulled Natsu away just in time, barely missing the hostile magic.

"What was that?" Everyone thought the same.

What a strange girl you had, First Master. Makarov thought.


End file.
